Brandon, Mississippi
Brandon is a city in Rankin County, Mississippi. The population was 16,436 at the 2000 census. It is the county seat of Rankin County. Brandon is part of the Jackson Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Before the arrival of white American settlers, the site of modern-day Brandon was a focal point of local Native American activities. Geography Brandon is located at (32.280330, -89.998470). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 21.3 square miles (55.3 km²), of which 21.3 square miles (55.1 km²) is land and 0.1 square mile (0.2 km²) (0.37%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 16,436 people, 6,295 households, and 4,595 families residing in the city. The population density was 773.2 people per square mile (298.5/km²). There were 6,540 housing units at an average density of 307.7 per square mile (118.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 86.61% White, 11.89% Black, 0.10% Native American, 0.58% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.30% from other races, and 0.47% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.30% of the population. There were 6,295 households out of which 36.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.0% were married couples living together, 11.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.0% were non-families. 23.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.00. In the city the population was spread out with 25.2% under the age of 18, 8.3% from 18 to 24, 30.4% from 25 to 44, 24.5% from 45 to 64, and 11.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 90.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $53,246, and the median income for a family was $63,098. Males had a median income of $42,414 versus $28,128 for females. The per capita income for the city was $24,020. About 4.1% of families and 6.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.7% of those under age 18 and 10.7% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure The city of Brandon has a city Mayor as the chief executive officer and a Board of Aldermen."City of Brandon website." Retrieved on October 26, 2010. The current city officials are Mayor Butch Lee; Alderman, At Large Mr. James Morris; Alderman, Ward 1 Mrs. Monica Corley; Alderman, Ward 2 Mr. Chris Vinson; Alderman, Ward 3 Mr. Harry Williams; Alderman, Ward 4 Mr. Lu Coker; Alderman, Ward 5 Mr. Bobby Christopher; and Alderman, Ward 6 Mr. Robert Morrow. The city's attorney is Mark C. Baker. The city of Brandon is served by three fire stations under the direction of Fire Chief Rob Martin and one police station under the direction of Police Chief William A. Thompson Jr."Brandon Fire Department." Retrieved on October 26, 2010."Brandon Police Department." Retrieved on October 26, 2010. The Mississippi Department of Corrections operates the Brandon Probation & Parole Office in Brandon."Rankin County." Mississippi Department of Corrections. Retrieved on September 15, 2010. The Central Mississippi Correctional Facility, located in unincorporated Rankin County,"MDOC QUICK REFERENCE." Mississippi Department of Corrections. Retrieved on May 21, 2010. "3794 Hwy 468 - Pearl, MS 39208" is in proximity to Brandon."GARRISON COULD BE BACK IN JAIL SOON." Biloxi Sun-Herald. February 15, 1995. C2 Coast and State. Retrieved on September 24, 2011. "...days for her return to the Central Mississippi Correctional Facility in Brandon." Culture Brandon is the location of the Black Rose Theatre Company. Brandon contains a number of buildings on the National Register of Historic Places. Included are:National Register of Historic Places: Mississippi—Rankin County *Cocke-Martin-Jackson House *Hebron Academy *Rankin County Courthouse *Stevens-Buchanan House *Turcotte House Education The City of Brandon is served by the Rankin County School District. ;Public schools * Brandon High School (Grades 9-12) * Brandon Middle School (Grades 6-8) * Brandon Elementary School (Grades 4-5) * Stonebridge Elementary School (Grades 2-3) * Rouse Elementary School (Grades K-1) Notable people * Devin Britton, professional tennis player * Daryl Dedmon, guilty of murder in the 2011 killing of James Craig Anderson, described as a racially motivated hate crime * Jenna Edwards, former Miss Florida and Miss Florida USA * Patrick Henry, (1843–1930), U.S. representative * Volney Howard, Attorney General and U.S. Representative for Texas * Skylar Laine, is an American country singer. She placed fifth on the eleventh season of American Idol * Mamie Locke, political scientist, Virginia state senator * Justin Mapp, professional soccer player * Anselm Joseph McLaurin, Governor of Mississippi 1896-1900 * Mary Ann Mobley, Miss America 1959, actress and television personality * Tyler Moore, professional baseball player for the Washington Nationals * Jerious Norwood, professional football player * Dale Thorn, press secretary to Governor Edwin Edwards of Louisiana, Louisiana State University journalism professor, assistant commissioner of higher education for the Louisiana Board of Regents; born in McComb, retired to Brandon in 2000, and died in Ridgeland in 2014 * Joe M. Turner, professional magician, mentalist, speaker * Louis H. Wilson, Jr., Commandant of the Marine Corps and member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff References External links * City of Brandon Category:Cities in Mississippi Category:Cities in Rankin County, Mississippi Category:County seats in Mississippi Category:Jackson metropolitan area